The Digiworld
by MaRoNcOoL
Summary: This is a RugratsDigimon crossover.In this fic The group go camping and get sucked into the digiworld.They're the new digidestinds.The couples are TommyKimi and alittle ChuckyLil PhilOC.Oh and they have a new member in their group.So R&R.
1. going to the camp

**The Digiworld**

**AN**: This is a Rugrats/digimon crossover.I wanna say that Chucky doesn't have his glasses and braces any more and he cut his hair much shorter.And there is a new girl in the group her name is Joan and she will get together with Phil.The couples are Tommy/Kimi, Chucky/Lil and Phil/Joan. There will be alot of Tommy/Kimi in the story but the others will be in there too.

Tommy: 15

Kimi:14

Chucky:16

Lil:15

Phil:15

Joan:14

**1.Going to the camp**

Tommy, Kimi, Chucky, Phil,Lil and Joan were walking from their last day at school."Yeah, holidays and time for camping."Tommy yelled cheerfully while smiling.Kimi asked the group. "Did anyone pack already? 'Cause I'm ready. Oh, gotta go, to the house at, let's see, three? Ok three. See ya come on Chuck." And they ran into the house.

At three o'clock, they all stood in the door and were ready to go."Hey guys, wait here I'll get my parents." Kimi ran into the kitchen, got her parents and brother.Then everyone got in the car.Tommy is sitting next to Kimi, Chucky next to Lil and Phil next to Joan.They were actually really quiet while they were driving, till Kimi asked."So who's going to sleep with whom."Everybody looked at eachother."I want to be with Chucky and Phil, so why don't we do it like this, the boys go in one tent and the girls in another.OK?"Tommmy sucjested.The group agreed and they arrived at the camping site.Lil and Joan were making food, Kimi was building up the tent and the boys theirs.Kimi had difficulty with her tent so Tommy thought he should help her.

* * *

"Yes!!! He's going to help her. Our plan is working."

* * *

"Need help?" He asked."No thanks, I don't need _your_ help, I can do it myself, thank you very much." She grumbled."chuckleBut it doesn't look like that, Just let me help you." "Oh fine!!!" And Tommy build the tent."Dinner time!" The group all ate and got ready for bed.Suddenly they all came out of the tents and yelled."COOL, I got a Handy!"Then a portal opened and they got sucked in and it went dark.

* * *

Cliffy!!!How was it please Review.In the next chapter there is more Kimi/Tommy and they will meet their Digimons.Thefuture chapters are going to be longer.So review.

V

V

V

V


	2. kimi in trouble

**AN:In the first chapter I forgot to say that I do not own Digimon nor Rugrats.**

**2.Kimi in trouble**

With Kimi

"Where am I?"Kimi asked herself looking around."You're in the digiworld!"

A little dog like creature jumped out of the bushes.

"Aaaaah, what are you?" Kimi yelled looking frightend.

"I'm your Digimon, hi I'm Salamon and your Kimi." Salamon smiled.

"Well, somehow you are cute." Kimi picked salamon up and said."Now let's look for the others."

With Tommy

"What the- WHERE AM I? Kimi, Chu...Wait why did I call Kimi first, damn what's wrong with me." Tommy yelled.Suddenly a ball with long, winglike, ears flew out of between the trees. "What _are_ you? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm a Digimon and I belong to you!"

"OK fine, let's just find the others. Come on." Tommy walked for a while for a while before he heard the bushes rustle.

"Come out, what ever you are?"

Suddenly Kimi came out.

"Tommy, It's ok, it was just me, look what I found." Tommy ran over to her and asked.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure"

"Yes"

"You didn't..."

"TOMMY!Stop, I'm fine!"

"Ok, good, now what did you want to show me?" Tommy asked curious.

"Here." She picked Salamon up and showed her to Tommy.

"Hey, I got one of those!"

"Really, where?" Patamon flew on top of Kimis head and satdown.

"Ah, is this your mate?" Patamon asked.

"NO!'' They yelled in unison.

"Patamon,shut up and come here. Ok, why don't we go and look for the others, now." Both were as red as a tomato.

Kimi and Tommy were walking for an hour as suddenly Tommy saw his friend Chucky and the others.

"Oi, Chucky!'' the orange head turned around, saw his best pal and his sister running their way."Hey, it's Tommy and Kimi!"

Kimi, Joan and Lil hugged and sayed that they missed eachother.

"Oh, you got a digimon, too. Mine is called Tanemon and Joan is Yokomon. Chucky got a Tsunomon and Phil a Motimon. Cool, eh?"

Lil told her.

After they said their hellos and hugged eachother, they went on and were looking for a spot to camp for the night.

Kimi was at the rear and played with Salamon. But what Kimi didn't know was that another Digimon was watching her through the trees.

The group was so involved with talking that they didn't notice Kimi has disappeared.

They found a spot and build up their stuff then Joan noticed that Kimi was missing. "Wait a minute, where is Kimi?"

''She was just behind me." Lil said worried.

"Ok everyone let's just split up she can't be far. She probably is lost." Tommy sucjested.

They all went into the woods and looked for Kimi.

An hour later they all stood at the camp disapointed.

"Ok, we have a problem."

838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838938383838383838383838383838

"Let me go, you big jerk or I'll scream.HELP, SOMEBO- !" Kimi and Salamon were being carried to a castle by a big lion digimon.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Leomon grumbled. Kimi bite him in the hand and he droped Salamon.

"Go Salamon, get the others." The little dog digimon ran all the way back to where the others were sitting worring about Kimi.

Even if he didn't show it, he was very worried where Kimi was. He looked at the trees as he saw Salamon running to them.

"Salamon, where is Kimi?" He asked.

"She got kidnapped by leomon he's taking her to a castle."

The others were already sleeping bu the woke them up.

As everyone was standing with Tommy another Portal opened but this time eight grownup people came out.

"Who are you?" Joan asked.

"I'm Mimi and this is my husband Matt this here is his brother TK, his wive Kari her brother Tai and his wive Sora. These two here are Joe and Izzy our brain power guy." Mimi told them.

"And why are you here, were you sucked in through that portal?" Chucky asked curious.

"Oh, how rude, we're the old digidestinds and you are the new ones." Izzy told them.

"Uhm, could you, please, explain what is happening here." Phil wanted to know.

"Yes, ofcourse, as I was talking with Genai with my calculations you were changed into data and -'' Izzy explained but Tai broke in as he understood as much as the others.

"IZZY, please in understandable words."

"You were transported from the real world to this world and are the new digidestinds."

Kari was counting them all the time and noticed that one was missing.

"Wait where is that one girl. What was her name, ah yes, Kimi.!" Tommy just noticed that he was, before they came, he was about to go rescue her.

"She's been kidnapped by this leomon." he told them.

"Oh no that's really bad."

"Why?" Chucky asked.

"She's a key to something that is going to help this world later but if the dark side get her this world is doomed." Izzy read from his laptop.

"Oh my, that is terrible." Joan said shocked.

"We have to find her."

"Oh yes that's where your digivises get used." Izzy said smiling.

They all looked confused but Izzy entlightend them.

"I mean those handys you got."

They took them out of their pockets and turned them on suddenly a map was on the screen.

On Tommys a little red dot appeared.

"I think I got her.This way."

They all followed him through the woods.

6969696969699696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Kimi was in a room with everything black. She looked around the room and suddenly the door opened and Leomon came in.

"Ah, your awake. The master is waiting for you." She followed him down a flight of stairs and entered a big room, at the end a Vampire was sitting.

"Ah yes, Kimi come here dear, I won't bite."

Kimi moved slowly nearer to him and stood infront of him.

"Would you like a drink, my dear?"

"I don't take anything from a strangers." Kimi humped and crossed her arms.

"Ok, I'll tell you what I want if you tell me who your friends are and how I can kill them."

"What friends I don't have any I'm all alone." Myotismon hit her.

"Don't lie, I know that you have friends now tell me where they are."

"No, I won't let you kill my friends."

"YES, YOU WILL." and he hit her again and again.

Kimi couldn't take it anymore she colapsed on the floor.

"Take her in her room." He sat back down on his seat and tiped something on his computer.

8383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838383838

"Wait, that's the castle where Leomon took her." Salamon told them. They saw alot of other weird digimons protecting the castle, Tommy knew it was going to be hard to get inside but he already had an idea.

"Ok people, here's the plan, the digimon will pretend to be like those others and will get in the castle and when they are up there," Tommy pointed to the upper part of the castle."Palmon will let down her poison ivy and pull us up an then I tell you what to do next. Now go!"

The digimon ran down and the group watched, they got in. After what was like an eternity, Palmon waved at them and they sneeked around the digimons, Palmon let her poison ivy down and pulled them one by one up.

"Now what?" Lil asked.

"I'll go look if the coast is clear." Tommy ran to the door and looked inside, nobody was there. He called the others and they went in.

Suddenly everything changed. (do you know the stairs from labyrinth it looks the same)

Tommy saw Kimi on a step and shouted."Kimi overhere, we've come to get you stay there." but Kimi didn't listen and ran a few stairs over Tommy but he wasn't there anymore 'cause he ran to the spot where she was before and the others were running around, too.

"ARGH, Kimi stay still or I'll never get to you now STAY!" this time she stayed there but still he couldn't reach her.

Suddenly a deep voice said. "Oh this very amusing, you won't get to her, but there is a way that only I know.MUhahahahahahahahaha..."

Everyone looked confused but Kimi was pale and screamed. "Tommy, Lil, everyone, get outta here.GO,GO!" They all ran out of the door but Tommy ran back inside. "No Tommy, go it's ok, go, leave me." But he didn't listen and concantrated on Kimi then he was standing infront of her.

"It's ok, I won't leave you her with that creep."He took her in his protectful arms. Myotismon didn't like what Tommy was doing and then he had an idea.

with Kimi & Tommy

"Oh Kimi, you look terrible, what did he do to you?" Tommy asked. Kimi kept quiet but said. "I don' t want to talk about it, I'm just gonna go to sleep, ok?" She was almost crying so Tommy gave her a break and said."It's ok go to bed goodnight you had a hard night and something tells me tomorrow won't be different." but Kimi was already asleep on his arms and Tommy smiled and relized something. That he felt for a long time but didn't know. He loves the energetic black haired girl.

* * *

AN: Did you like it or not please review. this is my first rugrats fic so please be nice.

I'm gonna update when I have 6 reviews and in the next chapter there will be more of Kimi and Tommy and some Mimi and Matt.

So review.

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

V


	3. Authers Note

**AN: Ok, I'm gonna put this story on pause. I have a lot to do so I only have time to write a little so I'm gonna update Beginning of the End for a while so I'm really sorry. Please heave patience. So if you like Detective Conan read my other story Beginning of the End. So again really sorry.**

**MaRoNcOoL **


End file.
